Escape from the Jungle
by TDI-TrueDarkChris-07
Summary: A short ChrisxIzzy story for people who support it.


ChrisxIzzy

Escape form the Jungle

Ok Izzy, you won the challenge so you get pick where you want to go and to choose the person your taking." Said Chris in his usual hosting like voice.

The challenge was who ever can make it out of the forest alive wins so Izzy used her wild instincts to help her get out. That and she had help from other animals and sometimes followed the other competitors.

"Oh ok. Um…Oh I choose a jungle and for someone I chooooossee…you!" Said Izzy. The campers began to question why on earth did Izzy choose the one guy that looked liked had no experience in the wild. "But why me?" asked Chris. "Because by the look of you, you need more time to bond with nature." Said Izzy. "Come on Let GO!" Izzy said again as she grabbed Chris and pulling him to the boat while Chris made jesters for help.

When they got to the jungle Chris and Izzy jumped off the boat on to the jungle's beach. The sand was soft and clean and the jungle was beautiful. They walked through the jungle seeing plants they have never seen before. Izzy stopped to look at a tree then started climbing it. Chris watched Izzy climb the tree but then she slipped and fell. Chris caught her in time but them lost his balance when catching her and fell to the ground.

"Why did you save me?" asked Izzy still sitting on Chris. "Please get off me." Said Chris. Izzy got off him and Chris began to dust himself off when they heard an ape sound. "Huh? What was that?" asked Chris. Izzy looked scared then screamed "Monkeys! RUN!" She then took off without Chris who then looked at the tree branches and saw 30 of them. Chris ran after Izzy telling her to wait but she didn't. The monkeys were chasing them and there was no way out. They were running as fast as there legs can carry them, and then Chris crashed into Izzy when she stopped at a ledge. They both fell to like it was certain doom until Izzy grabbed Chris and then grabbed a near by vine and swung to a dead tree stump. Izzy let go off the vine and Chris landed on the dying stump holding Izzy. But things got worst when the sides of the stump Chris was standing on were coming apart and Chris suffered a lot of pain doing the splits.

"Aaahahaha!" Screamed Chris. "Oooo that's gotta hurt." Said Izzy. "Shut up Izzy and do something. I think there coming back." Moaned Chris. Izzy reached for a nearby cliff and grabbed it holding on to Chris's collar and pulled them up.

Nighttime came and they were lucky too find a hole in a tree to use as shelter. Izzy rounded up firewood while Chris went to look for rocks to use to light the fire. "I found two Flintstones Izzy. We can start lighting the fire now." Said Chris holding two Flintstones, one in each hand. Izzy was making a door out of two giant leaves she found outside the hole. Chris began to scrape the stones over the wood until after three scrapes, sparks came into the wood. Smoke formed inside the wood, Chris blew into the fire and waved at it to get the fire really going. Few hours went by, Chris came back with a few logs. "You sure know how to survive in the wild." Said Izzy. "Thanks Izzy." Said Chris as he putted down the logs. Izzy handed him a fruit and he began to eat it. Chris grabbed his giant leaf and covered up underneath it. Izzy did the same but a bit closer to Chris. They both dosed to sleep, but something happened. Izzy was cuddling up to Chris and wrapped her arms around him. Chris wrapped his right arm around Izzy and smiled. There faces got closer to each other and at that moment they kissed.

Mourning came. Izzy and Chris blinked their eyes open and looked at each other. "Good mourning Izzy." Said Chris. "Good mourning Chris." Said Izzy. They blinked their eyes wide open screaming and blushing. "Dude! You were cuddling me!" screamed Chris. "No I wasn't. You were cuddling me." Said Izzy "What? No way I would never-."

But someone slashing the bushes away cut off Chris. It was Chef and Owen. "Guys! We finally found you!" said Owen running to hug Izzy. "Chris! Am I glad to see you. Come on let's get out of this forest." Said Chef. "Right. You guys coming or are you going to stay here and make out?" asked Chris when he turned to Owen and Izzy kissing. They both stopped and followed Chris and Chef.

On they way back to the island Chris was looking out to the sea until Izzy walked by him. "Hey Izzy. About what happened in the tree." Said Chris. "Are you sorry or you knew it was going to happen?" asked Izzy. "Yes and no. But-." But Chris was interrupted when Izzy kissed him on the lips. "That'll make you shut up." Said Izzy and walked away while Chris just stood there blushing.


End file.
